Goodbye To You
by Tincent
Summary: A songfic I dedicated to what I feel would happen given the circumstances that Cloud realizes that he has feelings for Tifa, only her thoughts are much different than his


Disclaimer- Do not claim to own final fantasy characters or the lyrics to this song. Tifa and Cloud are property of Square, this song is property I'm guessing from the woman that sings it. To check out more on Michelle Branch go to her homepage http: - PG ((is very mild))

Angst/Drama

Goodbye To You-

-

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes…_

_**Looking up into the night air, she took a deep painful breath into her lungs as she held the air still fighting back the anger and grief that was overwhelming her every thought. So many memories over the years, she has waited….**_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

"_**Tifa?" his voice was soft as he spoke her name out quietly. Turning her head back, she meets his gaze as he flashes her an adoring smile. "Hey babe, why aren't you back inside? The party just started?" walking around to her, she watches as he squats in front of where she sat on the cold concrete barrier.**_

_**When she refused to meet his gaze, she felt the slightest touch of his fingers to her chin. "Tifa… what's wrong?" he asks sounding a bit troubled.**_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend…_

_And I say_

"_**I'm leaving." she finally forces the small sentence out as the breath of air escapes her lungs roughly. Lifting her thick lashes the held the slightest bit of moisture as he frowned watching her. "I don't understand.." he breathes **_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_**She felt his hands on her now, the weight of his concern only complicated her decision that she had contemplated for so long. "I think it's best this way…" her uneasiness was apparent as her words were choppy and filled with emotion. "Tifa? Would you look at me?… Hey.." catching her chin, he gently tilted her face till her dark gaze finally lock into the deep blue depths of his.**_

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

"_**What are you saying?" he asks her. Blinking , she feels her lip begin to tremble gently as she forced the love she felt for him back. "I can't stay here any longer." she replies as she leaned back away breaking the contact of his fingers against her skin. **_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"_**I don't understand…" he starts as he reaches out. Tifa holds up her hand to him "Don't." the word was spat out before she realized how it sounded. She looks back as he drops his hand back down to his thigh. Shaking his head, he tilts his eyes slightly taking in her burden laced complexion. "Baby come on, you know you can tell me.. Please Tifa?" She takes another painful breath in, holding the tears at bay.**_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time _

"_**I can't live like this anymore.." she starts as he quickly interrupts her. "What is that suppose to mean? Did someone say something? Tell me who said it I swear…" "It's you!" she snaps as he looks back at her wide eyed filled with surprise. She stares at him for a long moment to watch him curious to what his reply would be. Shaking her head, she stands before his hand to touch her. "No.." she breathes with the anger filling her hurt. "I won't let you hurt me, not again." She breathes looking down at him as he slowly rises to his full height. "Tifa…" he starts again **_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_**As the tears finally escaped the barrier of her lashes, she breathes "Goodbye Cloud" Drawing her quivering lip between her teeth baring them into the skin, she turns without speaking another word.**_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_


End file.
